will our love hold? Dramione
by Draco Drama
Summary: Does Hermione like Draco? Does he like her? If so will their love hold? And what about Ron and Harry?
1. overslept

**Authors note:** this is my first try at a dramione story. I'm not done but i'm working on it! Please review good or bad. Oh and if you want you can tell me your ideas for the rest of it!

No I don't own Harry Potter (sigh)

Part one

Ten minutes till potions! Hermione got up quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some robes, shoving a liquorice wand in her mouth and rushed out of th down the stairs her foot caught a step and she tripped "Careful Granger "Draco laughe'd appearing behind Hermione. He stood there with Crabbe looking at her. "You evil little bug. " Hermione retorted blushing madly. "See you in potions " he cackled.

"Miss Granger would you kindly come back to earth" Snaps said coldly. Err twenty minutes more of Potions. How would she survive? She looked at Professor Snaps " Yes Professor " said Hermione without thinking. " Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek" snapped Snape. Oh great lucky me more points being taken off. Finally Snaps dismissed the class.

There was a Buzz at lunch about Ron and Lavender and no one had noticed Hermiones absence. "Lavender and Ron a couple! Who would have guessed? What do you think Hermione? Hermione!"said Ginny. She turned to Harry." Harry! HARRY!Do You nowhere Hermione is?". "No I thought she was with you. RON! Do you nowhere she is?" Asked Harry. The Buzz had quickly changed from Lavender and Ron to the whereabouts of Hermione.

Hermione strolled along the corridor peacefully humming to herself. Then she started to dance and sing" EVERY GIRL JUST WANNA HAVE FUN"!She sang. "OH do they now?" Said a sly voice. How did Draco turn up when she was at her worst. "Malfoy" she said to herself. "Why is the Gryffindor princess not at lunch" her said in a very sugercoated way. "HERMIONE HERMIONE are you here?" Called Harry's voice. Harry ran to her." Why are you here?" He panted " More to the point why is he here?"pointing at Draco.

Hermione sat in bed thinking. Was she starting to like Draco? No impossible! Could she? All these thoughts were rushing through her mind making her feel dizzy.


	2. early bird

**Authors note: two followers! I never thought I'd get one! I'll try and keep it updated!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter (yet!)**

Hermione woke up at dawn thinking she was late for class again. Still half a sleep she got dressed for Charms. Hermione thought she would have time to grab a slice of toast first so she headed to the Great Hall. To her surprise the hall was empty apart from Draco,Pansy, Luna and some other Ravenclaws. The tables had meerly bread,butter and jam apron them. Then it struck her " Luna what time is it?" She shouted out the Ravenclaw. Luna smiled " Five"she replied simply. Hermione groaned unaware that everyone in the room was looking at her. How could she be awake? Four hours till her first class! She might as well eat she knew she wasn't gonna go back to sleep. She sat down at the lonely Gryffindor table.

She took one more bite of her toast then pushed it away. So much time to kill. Her what to do what to do." Ir'm going to practice for the big match" she heard Draco tell Pansy. Of course! Quidditch! I'll borrow one of the school broomsticks! "Bye Luna " she called to Luna and rushed of.

The breeze was a bit nippy but nothing bad on the Quidditch pitch well apart from Draco flying about like a blonde bug. " Up" she commanded. The broomstick slowly started to rise. YES!She trthrough her leg over it and kicked of. She hovered in one spot for a while then decided to try steering. She flew forward almost knocking into one of the hoops. Hermione felt the wind on her this is the life! "Watch it Granger!" Malfoy snarled angly as Hermione brushed past him. She ignored him. She flew around the pitch a few times landing."Hermione!" Shouted Ron running towards her."You were great! Me and Harry watched from the stands!". Malfoy walked over " Good? Wow. I guess she was ok for a no. Ok yes"he said.

Hermione's mind was wandering in class much to Professor Flitwicks annoyance. Yet again it was about Draco . About the way he sort of gave her a good comments. Well was it? I mean if someone said to you your not great but your Ok?

 **Please review**


	3. purple gas

**Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter it told me ages to write.**

 **(Sigh) No still a solid no**

"No Harry don't put the Moonstone in with honeygrwit!" Hermione shouted at Harry. To late. Harry's potion exploded spredding purple gas around the room." Cover your mouth" ordered Snape. Hermione didn't hear.

Hermione woke up in a white room a _very_ white room. She sat sat up and a rush of pain shot through her head." Madam Pomfrey said to stay lying down." Said a voice beside her. " Harry what happened? " she asked. "Potter?" The voice said again. Why was Harry acting like this? " Harry what the hell is going on?" She snapped. " If you turn your head you will see I'm not Potter" the voice replied sounding fed up. Hermione turned around. Draco sat beside her looking quite annoyed. "Malfoy!What are you doing here?"Hermione gasped. " That purple was toxic. It knocked you and me out for hours. Then madam Pomfrey told me to mind you while she took a break"Draco said quickly."And you stayed here with a Mudblood on your own accord?" Hermione asked. " Not really. Please don't tell anyone. If this gets out...My father. .. The dark Lord..." Draco stammered. Hermione now didn't see him as a fearless bully she saw him as a scared powerless boy. "I won't" Hermione had one question." Draco I must ask you this. Did you choose to join the dark side?" Draco looked unsteady." Hermione. ...Must I answer that question?" Hermione nodded "I must know" Draco was paler than normal. " No. My father made me. I told him no but mother begged me. She said if i did't become a Death Eater that The Dark Lord would murder father. I couldn't let that happen" Hermione wanted more "What else?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but Madam Pomfrey came back in. " Mr Malfoy I see you took care of Miss Granger for me. You may go now" she said. Draco opened the door and without turning around he left.


	4. the Forest

**Authors Note: I hope your enjoying it and remember tell me you ideas!**

 **Harry Potter is still not mine!**

Hermione's head still hurt slightly apart from that she was fine. Harry kept saying sorry and Ron was talking to Lavender ignoring her hadn't seen Draco for a whIle in fact no one had seen him for a went past still no Draco.

One day Hermione was walking along side the Forbidden Forest she heard a twig crack just behind a tree. She walked on sure it was just an animal. She kept walking so did the animal. Hermione turned to where she the last crack. Behind the truck she saw a hem of some robes. "Hello?"She called. Draco emerged from behind the tree. " Draco?" She gasped. "Water" he croacked " Water yes water. Ok stay there" Hermione ran up to the castle. To her delight there was still food in the Great Hall. She grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, a slice of cake and three slices of buttered bread.

Draco was there when she came back. " Ok ok here pumpkin juice " Hermione said shoving The goblet in his hand along with a slice of bread. He ate hungrily and soon the food was gone. Hermione wanted to ask him why he out here but she didn't want to rush him. She sat with him for a while not talking then without talking Draco slipped back into the trees and disappeared.

Hermione sat on her bed reading Famous Witches and Wizards. She tryed to clear her mind but again they surround her making her feel sick. Should she tell Dumbledore?


	5. Butterbeer

**Authors Note: Please Review!**

 **Still No**

Hermione decided not to tell anyone not even Harry and Ron. She went down to the Forbidden Forest daily to see Draco each time bringing food. He was getting thinner and his clothes were dirty. Hermione had an idea.

" Draco! I have Harry's Invisibility Cloak ! You can come to Hogsmead with me!" She told him. And so they went.

" Hey! Mione! Where are you going? Come on where going to The Three Broomstick!' Called Ron. "I just need to get something " Hermione answered."Okay see ya later!"With that Ron and Harry went into the crowed pub. Hermione walked close to the invisible Draco."Let's go get you some new robes. Then we can go to Hogs Head to get some lunch." She whispered.

"Mmmm green or black?" Hermione muttered softly." Green" Draco said. She picked up two green robes and went up to the till" Four gallons and three sickle please" said Madam Malkin ." You know they are boy's robes deary?" " Yes. I bought them for my friend. He's sick and he asked me to get them" Hermione said sweetly giving her the money.

Half an hour later they sat drinking butterbeer well one butterbeer. It would look weird ordering two since Draco was under the also ordered a large bowl of soup and a large scoop of butterbeer icecream. She looked at the time. Oh no! she should be with Ron and Harry !" Draco go back up to the forest. I'll bring some more food and your robes."She said.

"Mione! Where were you?" Asked Ron. "Shopping " Hermione replied. Ron did not look satisfied.


	6. Bellatrix

**Sorry for the long break but I was busy. Now on with the story!**

Hermione crept down to the forest in the early morning to bring food for Draco, The sun peeking out from the horizon. "Draco" she called running up to the white blonde stopped he was talking to someone."Draco we have to do it tonight. Even though I wouldn't miss Lucius but you know your mother would. Do it tonight or daddy dies" Hermione gasped. It was Bellatrix Lestrange!

She slowly stepped backward. Her foot landed on a twig and it snapped." Who's there? Show your self!" Bellatrix demanded. Hermione was horrified. " It was probably just an animal. If you haven't noticed it is early in the morning beside a forest" Draco said coldly. He knew Hermione was there, he knew she heard and he knew Bellatrix hated muggle borns. " No I heard breathing. _Human_ breathing" insisted Bellatrix. Hermione dug her fingernails in to her sweaty palms. _Please help me Draco._ Hermione thought. _Please._

" Draco I know someone is there. Stay here" ordered Bellatrix. " No I'll go" said Draco. He couldn't let her find Hermione.

 _"No please don't kill me!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix laughed " You think I'd save a mudblood's life? Dear me do they even teach you in that school? Ha ha ha! Don't worry I'll give you a lesson! CRUCIO!"_

He had to save her. " Go on Draco" said Bellatrix pushing Draco with her wand. Draco walked towards her his mind racing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Malfoy Manor

Draco looked into Hermione's tear filled eyes. He would do anything to protect her. " What is it Draco? Is it a student?" Bellatrix asked, bubbling with excitement in the thought of Stunning a child or worse, _much_ worse. "It's just a fox" replied Draco. " You lie! I know someone is here. Don't try and fool your Aunt. I to was child! screamed Bellatrix " Now MOVE!"

Hermione tried not to panic that everything was going to be fine. _This is all a dream._ Draco stood still, hiding her behind him. But his attempt failed. Bellatrix pushed past him, knocking him to the ground. She stood directly in front of Hermione. Bellatrix's warm breath against her cold face. _Save me._

Nightmares flooded through Hermione's mind. " Wake up Mudblood". She woke up. She found herself on a hard floor in what looked like a drawing room. " I said WAKE UP MUDBLOOD" She sat up. A man with flowing white hair stared at her. " Decided to wake up?" He drawled. " Where am I ?" Hermione asked weakly. The man grinned " Why Malfoy Manor of course!"


	8. CRUCIO!

Draco cryed into his bright green pillow. They were going to kill Hermione and he never told her how he felt or why he stayed hidden in the forest. He would never see her again.

Through the night he heard Hermione's screams. He tryed to zone out on his book _Servant then, Master now._ It was about servants who overpowered their masters. It normally helped to get to sleep but tonight it failed. Oh! He realised something. He teased Hermione for years for reading books and he was sitting here reading! " Hermione " he whispered.

Bellatrix stood over her, wand at the ready. " ANSWER ME! DID DRACO KNOW YOU WERE THERE?!" She shouted. " I don't know" cried Hermione . "TELL ME THE TRUTH! CRUCIO! " Bellatrix was thirsty for more. Hermione screamed. Pain rushed through her body. " Would you like me to stop?" Bellatrix said sweetly. Hermione nodding afraid to speak. " WELL THATS NOT GOING TOO HAPPEN MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix's eyes showed every red vein She was just about to torture her again when the door opened. A hooded figure walked in. " It's time" a gruff male voice said from beneath the hood. Bellatrix looked at Hermione " We'll deal with you tomorrow " with that she was left alone in the cold drawing room.

" Draco " called Bellatrix. Moments later she heard Draco running down the stairs. " I need to the see the mudblood" he demanded. " But Draco we need to go now! It's time!" Bellatrix said. Draco ignored her and pushed the heavy drawing room door walked in and shut the door behind him. He ran to Hermione. " You are not dead" he cried with delight. Hermione smiled " I guess I'm not". " Hermione I've got to make this quick. I hid in the woods because...because my parents and Bellatrix want me to kill Dumbledore tonight. Okay let me rephrase that. The Dark Lord is disappointed in my father and he is making kill me Dumbledore to punish father. I tried to hide in the forest until the day due to kill Dumbledore passed so I wouldn't have to do it but Bellatrix found me. I love you Hermione. I know you like him but today I have to do it. Or the The Dark Lord will kill my family." said Draco hurriedly. He looked into Hermione's eyes and kissed her. He turned around and left her alone again.


	9. Narcissa Malfoy

Nooo! Bellatrix cursed the door before she went so when Hermione tryed to open it a layer of flesh would peel of her hand. The pain was making her dizzy so dizzy and tired. She yawned. Mmmm that floorboard looks comfortable.

Hermione sat up. Oh no! She had fallen asleep and all light had drained from the old drawing room. She could just about make out a figure at the table drinking something. " Your awake. You thirsty?" the figure said. Confused with the kindness of this most likely Death Eater she nodded. " Here" the Death Eater mumbled passing her a small flask she later found to be butterbeer. " I'm Narcissa Malfoy. You are?". Hermione took a gulp of her butterbeer. "Hermione Granger" she replied. "Ahh yes Granger. You know my Draco?"Narcissa asked. " Yes" whispered Hermione. "Why are you so nice to me? Don't you see me as a Mudblood?" " No not me" said Narcissa said. They talked through the night and until it started to get bright. Narcissa showed her up to a small room with one window an a old bed and told her to rest.

She sat on the lumpy bed. Why was Narcissa being so kind?


	10. The owl

" Get up! _Lucius,_ Bellatrix and Draco are here!" urged Narcissa Malfoy poking Hermione with her wand. Hermione groaned and sat up. " Were will I hide?" She asked nervously. Narcissa paused and chewed her lip. " Draco's room. It's upstairs, first left, the door with Green and silver door knob."

Hermione opened the door. A foul smell of rotten fruit met her nose. The heavy green blinds were pulled across a small dirty window and a single bed with Slytherin bedsheets sat in middle of the small room. She expected it to be clean and big not filthy and tiny. She opened the blinds and stared out the _window._ An owl was flying about a old willow tree with a letter attached to it's leg. Curious, Hermione opened the window and called out to the bewildered bird. The owl began to fly towards her tripping when he landed on the windowsill. He reached out and nipped Hermione's finger. She had a feeling it was for her. She took the letter from the owl's leg. The envelope was a strong yellow colour and it was sealed with red wax. Looking closer, Hermione saw the words _Malfoy Manor._ She opened it carefully and pulled out the parchment. One word was on it. One bonechilling word. _Hide._


	11. Nowhere to hide

_Hide._ In a insistent Hermione knew it was from Narcissa. She looked around the room. Mmmm. Could she hind under the bed? Or maybe in Draco's wardrobe? She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Frantic, she jumped into Draco's wardrobe and shut the door tightly. The footsteps were now outside the door. "Hermione" a voice whispered. " Draco? Is that you?" Hermione called boldly. The door creeked open. " Yes my dear" Hermione opened the wardrobe door. She did not see Draco. " I'm here Hermione. Come outside the door." Nervously she walked up to the door. " Come here Hermione. Don't you miss me?" She still didn't see him. " I miss you" That was NOT Draco's voice! It was to high and strained. " Come here Hermione, come to me". She walked up further to the door. " YOUR NOT DRACO!" She bellowed. The voice laughed. " You are too smart for this game Mudblood. You know you have lost and I have won. Come here and meet your death" Hermione felt like crying. She tried to hid but she found herself unable to move. The voice laughed again. " There is no hiding Mudblood now come out here" Hermione knew what was going to happen. She grabbed hold of Draco's bed. It was no use the spell was too strong. She was dragged to the door kicking and sreaming but she stopped when she saw when she what was on the otherside. Voldemort.


	12. The Cave

Hermione screamed but no sound came out. Voldemort laughed at her. " I thought you were smart _my dear_." Hermione still tried to scream. " Aww poor Mudblood are you scared?" Voldemort said sweetly. He was carelessly throwing his wand from one hand to another. Hermione ran towards him and grabbed his wand. " Noo! Get my wand! Narcissa! Bellatrix ! Lucius! That Mudblood has my wand" he shrieked. Hermione rushed down the stairs, racing for the door. She saw Draco head towards and she ran faster. Draco started to chase her. He was right behind her. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head then she felt the hard floor as she fell over.

She awoke to find herself in a small damp cave. " Here." Said Draco giving her a hollowed piece of wood. She looked inside to find greyish water. " It's rain water. You need to drink it." Hermione gulped it down in one mouth full. She shuddered. " Draco what happened?". Draco looked at her. " It's a long story but where safe aren't we? Anyway I'm starving an d I'm going out to look for berries. Are you coming?" Hermione nodded.

" Mm what about these?" Draco said pionting to a bush of blue berries. "No! There Ungrasberries! They are extremely poisonous!"Hermione shrieked. Draco groaned. " Is there anything we can eat?" " Yes! Look!" Hermione cried. She was pionting to a small tree with small apples. They ran towards it grabbing as many as they could. When they got back to the cave they counted their apples. " I've got eight" said Hermione. " I've only got six" Draco grumbled. " I could try and make some tea to go with the apples? Hermione announced. " What is teee?" Draco asked. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. " It's a really nice muggle drink with milk, water and herbs." Draco looked doubtful. " Try it" Hermione urged. Draco gave up and nodded.

They both went outside to search for resources. " Hermione look! I found an old pot! it's a bit rusty but it's fine." Draco yelled across to Hermione who was rummaging through a ! I found some long grass and a small sharp stick I can use to sew a bag for the herbs" She yelled back. " Draco! Come here! I found a stream! DRACO! HELLO?" Draco rushed towards her. " What? Clean water? Urrh I so regret drinking that rain!"

Later that day both Draco and Hermione sat in the back of the cave next to the fire. Hermione had sewn two small bags full of herbs and leaves with grass and a stick. Draco boiled the water in the pot and poured it into the hollowed out bit of wood and put in the tea bag. Their had to take turns drinking and it tasted like burned leaves and wood but it was okay. Draco spat his first mouthful but kept drinking it. " The one at home is a lot better since it has milk and real tea bags" Hermione told him. He looked at her like this drink could never taste food but he didn't argue.

The night was rough and dark. Draco had left his wand at the Manor and Bellatrix had Hermione's. They cuddled close together to stop themselves from freezing but it was still very cold. The fire went out and a strong wind blew through the cave. But the morning was worst.


	13. Death Eaters

" Wake up! HERMIONE! WAKE UP! " Draco shouted at her. " Waaa? Let me sleep Draco!" Hermione muttered sleepily. " No Hermione get up NOW! I was going to get a drink and I saw a Death Eater near our apple tree! DEATH EATERS Hermione! Looking for us!" He yelled. Hermione sat up quickly. " Death Eaters? The want Volemorts wand! Break it Draco! I would never use the horrid wand anyway! Its useless!" She sheriked. Draco went over to the crack in the wall where they had hidden Voldemorts wand. " Are you sure?" He asked Hermione. She nodded. Draco snapped the wand in half. A dark whisp of black smoke streamed out forming the Dark Mark. It made a loud wailing noise as he threw it away, down a steep cliff near their cave. " Now let's go!

" Draco I can't walk any further! " said Hermione rubbing her sore foot. " Just a bit more! I see a field of crop ! " Draco gasped.

It was an hour walk to Draco's so called " field of crop". To their horror, the crops where only just planted. " Draco... I... Can't. …... Go...….…. On..." Hermione wheezed. " I need to eat! I need to rest!". She stumbled and fell over. " We need to stop." " In a moment. I see a clearing with a comfortable looking rock in the middle. We will stop there." Draco declared. Hermione groaned but kept quiet.

" Draco do I see a bush of blueberries over there? Or am I imagination it?" Hermione questioned. " I see it too! Come on!" Urged Draco. " But Dracooo! My leg is still sore! We've only been here for about about ten minutes! My leg needs to recover! You go!" Whined Hermione. " I thought it was you're foot!" Draco laughed as he went to have a look. "They are Hermione! There blueberries! Come on! Come here... AHHHH! HERMIONE! !" Draco screamed. She looked over but Draco was gone.


End file.
